


Father?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Suburban Shootout
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this goes where you want it to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father?

**Author's Note:**

> i write this to what you guys want, coment if you want the story to go a certain way  
> this is a sip

LE story that makes no sense LOL SORRY

For archive of our own when finished, requirements:  
at least one fandom character: check, Bill Hazledine and Sherlock  
No smut: easy check  
Postable on archive of our own: check

 

In a dark room, a projector paints horrid images onto the white wall, the people watching scribble down notes. “these cases were gathered from a sole foster parent, we believe the children who were living here were subjected verbal and physical abuse. Many of the children now have ptsd they were in sever need of medical attention when the police were alerted. The county has assigned each of you to one of these children, I will now call out the names of the children and who will be working with them. Ahem,  
Lewis, Jack will be assigned to Selena Brown, Selena please come up to the front to retrieve your file.” the voice pauses as a young woman, somewhere in her 30's steps up to the front, a blue glow on her brown shirt, as the standby projector blinds her with it's beam, she proceeds to grab a Manila folder and returns to her seat. This continues for a while until the very last child's name is called. “ Jones, Bella and Samantha , will both be assigned to Bill Hazledine . Bill come grab your things. All of you, Your charges are being delivered into your care tomorrow, be sure that your houses are safe and suitable for children, the county thanks all of you for volentering to be part of this experimental program, good night.” The lights turn on, and the phycologists file out of the room, talking about the fact that they were fostering and counseling at the same time. “ I mean if a job wasn't enough, we have to take care of the damn kids.” 

Bill unlocked the front door to his flat, and nearly tripped on an old shirt “damn” he muttered, “... safe and suitable for children, right, I have one night, to clear this up, dammit dammit dammit...”  
Sherlock had been little to no help, hovering over Bill and telling him to pick up the stray sock on the floor or the wrapper in the guest room. “just go hang out with John and Mary Sherlock, even your brother would have been more help than this.” Bill remarked half way through their cleaning. “fine, if you wanted me to clean, you only had to ask.” Sherlock had ended up picking up a few things, and changing the sheets on the two twins in the guest room. “You know, I bet John was less help than I...”  
“shut up.”  
Bill was very tired the next morning, however his flat was as clean for the first time since, well... ever, when he had moved into 221b Sherlock already had a mess made, Bill actually slept on the couch, which was the only clean part of the house for a while. The girls were to sleep in the now clean guest room. Sherlock claimed that seeing as this was Bill's job and not his, he would throw the girls out the window if they bothered him in slightest.”


End file.
